Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits ProductionDiary2 01058.png|A colored version of the early sketches, shown in Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and Yang as children by Kristina Nguyen. Official Designs RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang. rwby ruby in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model ruby valentine.jpg|Ruby's Valentine's Day card RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette, from the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon" RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|The cover of the "Red Like Roses Part II" single ruby emblem.png|Ruby's emblem VOLUME 2.jpg|Ruby's appearance in the official volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. ruby_slayer_by_montyoum-d7zlszl.jpg|"Ruby Slayer" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen. Turnaround Models Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround ruby slayer turnaround.png|Ruby's volume 2 "Slayer" outfit turnaround. Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|Ruby and Weiss riding the RWBYsaurus BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|A picture of Team RWBY and the RWBYsaurus playing music RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter EarlyRuby.jpg|Monty's first version of Ruby Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby, in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 06628.png|An unfinished render of Ruby, seen behind the sniper rifle's model ProductionDiary2 06800.png|Another unfinished render of Ruby, this time with the scythe head attached ProductionDiary3 03963.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 10824.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 13547.png|Ruby's running animation demonstrating the physics of her cape ProductionDiary4 13959.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4 Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Ruby, standing by the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Ruby, walking through the Snowy Forest RedTrailerSC2.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in gun form 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Ruby, posing in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Ruby, dismembering the attacking Beowolves RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in scythe form RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby, using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Ruby, firing a shot with black recoil 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Ruby, standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|Ruby, talking to Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Ruby and Yang, standing outside of Junior's club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussing the potential threat of Roman and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin overlooking Team RWBY messing around V2t 21.png|Jumping in to grab Penny V2t 34.png|Stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny saving Ruby from an oncoming truck V2t 42.png|Holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 Screenshots - Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Fighting alongside Weiss 1101 Ruby Rose 21614.png|Standing in front of her emblem 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Posing outside of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 03634.png|Reading a weapons magazine 1101 Ruby Rose 05435.png|"Are you... robbing me?" 1101 Ruby Rose 06172.png|Smiling at Roman Torchwick 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 07928.png|Checking on the shopkeeper before she makes chase 1101_Ruby_Rose_08937.png|Protected by Glynda Goodwitch 1101_Ruby_Rose_09103.png|Glynda joins the fray 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Attempting to take out Cinder 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|"Can I have your autograph?!" 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda lectures Ruby over her actions 1101 Ruby Rose 12249.png|Flinching after Glynda slams her crop onto the table 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Ruby meets Ozpin for the first time 1101 Ruby Rose 13413.png|Eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds 1101 Ruby Rose 15036.png|Ruby is giddy about becoming a Huntress 1101 Ruby Rose 16007.png|Ruby, being hugged tightly by an excited Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 16267.png|On the airship with Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 19384.png|Ruby sees Jaune for the first time 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Yang and Ruby looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Ruby and Yang's arrival to Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 02267.png|Ruby is excited to see other students' weapons 1102 The Shining Beacon 02833.png|"Of course I love Crescent Rose!" 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Weiss fusses at Ruby for falling onto Dust-filled luggage 1102 The Shining Beacon 03918.png|Ruby apologizes to Weiss 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_04339.png|About to sneeze 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Ruby and Blake watch Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Sitting alone in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|Jaune helps Ruby up off the ground 1102 The Shining Beacon 08231.png|Ruby explains Crescent Rose to Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 08582.png|Ruby points out a flaw in Crocea Mors' design The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Ruby and Jaune walking towards Beacon 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01608.png|Yang asks Ruby how her first day was 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Ruby describes her encounter with Weiss and how she "exploded" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Ruby, startled by Weiss, leaps into Yang's arms 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02584.png|Weiss offers a Dust safety pamphlet and attempts to keep Ruby out of her life 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|Writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Attempting to make friends with Blake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Things get a little awkward 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10699.png|Ruby and Yang have a sisterly fight 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss yells at Ruby and Yang for being too loud for her to sleep 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Team RWBY, together for the first time The First Step 1104 The First Step 03363.png|"Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking" 1104 The First Step 03893.png|"I don't need help growing up. I drink milk!" 1104 The First Step 09187.png|Ruby helps Jaune after his encounter with Pyrrha 1104 The First Step 10362.png|Ruby upon discovering that she'll be on a team for the next four years 1104 The First Step 11814.png|Preparing to be launched into the forest The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1318.png|Initiating landing strategy 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3113.png|Landing in the forest 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3554.png|Considering Jaune as a potential teammate 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3843.png|Considering Blake as a teammate 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby and Weiss, as they become teammates 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"You came back!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby demonstrates her speed to Weiss The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Ruby slashes at a large Beowolf 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|The Beowolf knocks Ruby back into Weiss while she's distracted 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The Beowolf pack prepares to attack Ruby and Weiss 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Ruby and Weiss prepare to fight back 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Ruby angrily slashes a tree with Crescent Rose The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2135.png|Waiting for Weiss to admit that she's lost 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3151.png|Ruby mocks Weiss' whiny bossiness 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Falling from the sky Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01024.png|Riding on a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 01900.png|Ruby and Jaune collide in midair 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|Pyrrha lands in front of Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Charging at a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 06723.png|Fleeing from the oncoming Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06864.png|Being pinned down by one of the Nevermore's feathers 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Weiss calls a truce with Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 09746.png|Picking up the Rook relic 1108 Players and Pieces 10432.png|Leading the teams onwards 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Team RWBY, attempting to take down the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|Weiss prepares to fire Ruby at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18533.png|Flying towards the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 19127.png|Landing perfectly after decapitating the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY is officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"Fearless Leader" Ruby wakes Weiss with a whistle 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Team RWBY prepares to decorate their room 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2988.png|Standing next to a curtain that she accidentally slashed 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Team RWBY votes on if they should make bunk beds 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5700.png|Falling asleep in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|Team RWBY, sitting in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Ruby shows her team her drawing of 'Professor Poop' The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01173.png|Ruby cheers Weiss on 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Weiss yells Ruby for distracting her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03380.png|Feeling very hurt by Weiss' snapping at her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Weiss reveals her feelings on her being made team leader 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05281.png|Asking Ozpin if making her team leader was a mistake 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_06935.png|Ruby receives advice from Ozpin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09881.png|Asleep after staying up late studying 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Weiss wakes Ruby to make amends Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Expressing her concern for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 03263.png|Ruby gives Jaune a speech about being a good leader 1113 Forever Fall 05439.png|Walking through Forever Fall forest 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap while Team CRDL watches on Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Russel runs past Ruby and Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Preparing for battle 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Watching Jaune's fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Ruby shows confusion about Pyrrha's Semblance The Stray 1115 The Stray 02224.png|Ruby complains about the fishy smell of the Vale docks 1115 The Stray 07536.png|Awkwardly greeting Penny who is lying on the ground 1115 The Stray 09624.png|Penny demands confirmation from Ruby about their friendship 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Ruby and Weiss low-five about their shared trait of having combat skirts 1115 The Stray 12677.png|Uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115 The Stray 15507.png|Ruby calls after Blake as she runs off 1115 The Stray 17150.png|Ruby wakes up the next morning to find that Blake is still gone Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Searching Vale for Blake 1116 Black and White 04843.png|Expressing her anger at Weiss' remarks 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Jumping in surprise at Penny's sudden arrival 1116 Black and White 05757.png|Ruby and Yang finally realize Blake has cat ears 1116 Black and White 06315.png|Penny declares her intent to help find Blake 1116 Black and White 06521.png|Ruby and Penny notice that Weiss and Yang have run off 1116 Black and White 08511.png|Ruby explains the situation to Penny 1116 Black and White 13415.png|Ruby and Penny, reacting to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby calls out to Roman 1116 Black and White 16369.png|Ruby warns Penny to get back 1116 Black and White 16527.png|Ruby hits the ground after taking a shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel 1116 Black and White 16682.png|Penny prepares to attack Roman and his henchmen 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White 21054.png|"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" 1116 Black and White 21436.png|Ruby notices that Penny has disappeared Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 0598.png|Standing alongside the rest of her team Volume2OP 1123.png|Ruby drops in from the sky Volume2OP 1174.png|Several teams drop in from the sky Volume2OP 1581.png|Ruby battles Cinder Volume2OP 1717.png|Ending shot of Ruby with Crescent Rose Best Day Ever V2_01_00021.png|Team JNPR declares war. V2_01_00030.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" V2_01_00031.png|"It will be..." V2_01_00032.png|"DELICIOUS!" V2_01_00041.png|Ruby showcasing her skateboarding skills to Pyrrha. V2_01_00046.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" V2_01_00051.png|Ruby, last huntress standing V2_01_00052.png|Amplifying speed by using mid-air corkscrew V2_01_00061.png|Goodwitch isn't pleased. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|Ruby with her team at the library V2_02_00011.png|Playing Remnant: The Game V2e2 remnant game map.png|Scheming to conquer the world map. V2_02_00012.png|Smug about her game strategy V2_02_00016.png|Sadden by her failed strategy against Yang V2_02_00019.png|"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2_02_00023.png|Telling Jaune that they don't need a fifth player in a four-player game V2_02_00028.png|Amazed at Weiss's over-the-top reaction V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's worries and troubles regarding last semester's incidents V2_02_00029.png|"...all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..." V2_02_00030.png|"I forgot my board game in the library!" V2_02_00031.png|Ruby bumbs into Emerald and Mercury V2_02_00033.png|Wide-eyed Ruby is unaware of criminals in her midst A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|Passing by a shot-down Jaune V2_03_00006.png|Team RWBY's ready to investigate V2_03_00011.png|Ruby in her alternate outfit V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside the window V2_03_00015.png|Ruby and her team finds Neptune outside on the ledge V2_03_00017.png|Laughing at Weiss's proposal V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss out of the room. V2_03_00020.png|Ruby drops Scroll in front of CCT Tower. V2_03_00022.png|Sliding down rails to catch Penny Penny warns ruby.png|Penny telling Ruby it's not safe to talk V2_03_00029.png|Ruby meets with Penny at a cafe. AtlasSoldier3.png|Ruby evades two chasing Atlas soldiers V2_03_00037.png|Ruby is having trouble carrying Penny V2_03_00040.png|Ruby, pleading with Penny to explain herself. Disconcerted.png|"Oh." Painting the Town... V2_04_00002.png|"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower" V2_04_00003.png|"I can help!" V2 04 00045.png|"I'm not going to miss this." V2 04 00061.png|That day, Ruby recieved a Grimm reminder V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY, ready for battle V2 04 00063.png|Petals to the metal, Ruby's first hit on Roman's Paladin V2 04 00074.png|Ice Flower! V2 04 00083.png|Chuckling at Weiss's joke Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|In the audience at the sparring match V2 05 00038.png|Excited about Pyrrha's fight against Mercury V2 05 00043.png|"Your friend's doing pretty good." V2 05 00044.png|Admiring the fight while Emerald is less than enthralled V2 05 00056.png| V2 05 00061.png V2 05 00063.png V2 05 00065.png V2 05 00066.png V2 05 00068.png|Intrigued by Jaune's invitation for Weiss to the dance V2 05 00074.png|Suddenly realizing her unbalanced posture Burning the Candle V2_06_00001.png|"Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." V2_06_00004.png|Sulking while Yang and Weiss set up for the dance V2_06_00005.png|Ignoring Yang and Weiss arguing over doilies and fog machine V2_06_00006.png|Not enthusiastic about "dress up" V2_06_00027.png|Infant Ruby from Yang's flashback V2_06_00039.png|Dressed for the dance V2_06_00040.png|"Can we talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" V2_06_00044.png|Ruby, Weiss, and Yang watching Blake enjoy the dance V2_06_00046.png|"What do we do now?" V2_06_00047.png|All alone V2_06_00048.png|Talking with Ozpin at the dance V2_06_00049.png| Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"To the socially awkward." V2 07 00007.png|Holding Jaune's punch v2e7 ruby yang.png|Overlooking the dance with Yang V2 07 00015.png|Caught in Yang's one-arm choke hug Vol2Ep7SC4.png|"Aww, thanks Ruby" V2 07 00027.png|Looking out at the night sky V2 07 00035.png|Ruby tracked suspicious person to the CCT Vol2Ep7SC10.png|"Hello? Is anyone there?" V2 07 00038.png|Fighting against Cinder in the control room V2e7 ruby ironwood.png|Detained by General Ironwood Field Trip V2_08_00004.png|"Someone pushed all the buttons. It wasn't me." V2_08_00006.png|You did the right thing V2_08_00009.png| V2_08_00010.png|Having trouble finding the right words to say to her team V2_08_00014.png|Concerned if she did the right thing in telling Ozpin V2_08_00015.png|Excited about a new package from home V2_08_00016.png|Gimme, gimme, gimme... V2_08_00017.png|Excited Ruby V2_08_00018.png|Team RWBY looking at a dog V2_08_00019.png|Reaction to new arrival V2_08_00020.png|"ZWEI!" V2_08_00022.png|Zwei is happy to see Ruby V2_08_00027.png|Ruby carrying Zwei V2_08_00030.png|Ruby observing Zwei in a pile of dog food V2_08_00031.png|Contemplating about what to do with Zwei V2_08_00032.png|Carrying obscure over-packed backpack V2_08_00033.png|Team RWBY with Team JNPR V2_08_00037.png|Ruby in the back of a large group of Beacon students V2_08_00043.png|Embarrassed about giving Ozpin too much information earlier V2_08_00044.png|Ruby is happy Ozpin allowed her team on the mission V2_08_00045.png|Ruby watching Team CFVY arrive at Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Team RWBY is horridly stunned by the huntsman leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Team RWBY downed about shadowing Oobleck for the mission V2_09_00005.png|Team JNPR overhears Ruby about saving the world V2_09_00009.png|Sun and Neptune jump in the conversation V2_09_00012.png|Ruby reacting to Oobleck's shouts V2_09_00014.png|Team RWBY parts with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune V2_09_00016.png|Confused about 'Tussles', 'Truffles', and 'Brussels' V2_09_00019.png|Team RWBY plus Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00021.png|Outsmarting the Doctor V2_09_00022.png|"Get back in the bag..." V2_09_00027.png|"I'm a genius." V2_09_00032.png|"Cover your ears, Zwei" V2_09_00042.png|Ruby vs. Beowolves V2_09_00044.png|Ruby flying into battle V2_09_00045.png|Mid-air slice V2_09_00046.png|"Piece of cake" V2_09_00047.png|Action-posed Ruby V2_09_00050.png|Team RWBY, exausted V2_09_00051.png|Team RWBY after the fight V2_09_00057.png|Ruby playing with Zwei V2_09_00060.png|Oobleck shows Ruby the Goliath in the distance V2_09_00061.png|"Let's kill 'em!" V2_09_00063.png|Ruby being lectured by Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00065.png|Rejoins the rest of the group at their temporary abode V2_09_00066.png|"So...warm..." V2_09_00067.png|Dibs on first watch V2_09_00072.png|Ruby looking out at the abandoned city V2_09_00073.png|"Tomorrow will be better." V2_09_00074.png|Ruby with Zwei on lookout Mountain Glenn V2_10_00008.png|Keeping watch through her rifle scope V2_10_00014.png|Sitting on a window ledge while Yang talks with the rest of the team V2_10_00017.png|Resting after her watch V2_10_00018.png|Awakened by Zwei V2_10_00019.png|"Zwei, come back!" V2_10_00020.png|Observing where Zwei went V2_10_00022.png|Picking up Zwei in the abandoned street V2_10_00023.png|Peering over corner with Zwei V2_10_00024.png|"I thought I heard some thing" V2_10_00025.png|Sneaking behind White Fang scouts V2_10_00026.png|Unable to call her team due to low signal V2_10_00027.png|Ruby saving Zwei from pitfall V2_10_00029.png|Fell onto the top of a building buried underground?! V2_10_00030.png|Ruby's attempt at melee combat V2_10_00031.png|I hope this doesn't leave a mark. V2_10_00033.png|Captured by the White Fang. V2_10_00034.png|Getting glimpses of White Fang's operation No Brakes V2_11_00001.png|Getting thrashed by Roman after being caught V2_11_00002.png|"You're much more manageable without that over sized gardening tool of yours" V2_11_00003.png|Struggling with Roman V2_11_00005.png|Interrogated at gun-point V2_11_00007.png|Hooked back by the cane of Roman's Melodic Cudgel V2_11_00009.png|Pouncing on Roman's hat to make her escape V2_11_00013.png|Hugged by Yang after rejoining the team V2_11_00014.png|Telling the group of White Fang's operation V2_11_00015.png|"We're gonna stop that train" V2_11_00021.png|Team finds bombs inside the train cars V2_11_00022.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight atop the train V2_11_00029.png| V2_11_00031.png|Dr Oobleck, what are you doing with my dog? V2_11_00034.png|Group bracing for impact V2_11_00063.png|Team climbs out of rubble into center of Vale Breach V2 12 00009.png|Team RWBY surrounded by Grimm in the center of Vale V2 12 00010.png|Team RWBY, preparing to strike V2 12 00013.png|Anchoring Crescent Rose for an attack V2 12 00014.png|Check out my Neo impression! V2 12 00015.png|Taking out a horde of Grimm around her V2 12 00071.png|Ruby gathers with everyone else victoriously V2 12 00073.png|I'm glad I can trust you V2 12 00077.png|Team RWBY resting after the fight V2 12 00078.png|"Time for bed?" Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images